Maybe It Is Real
by Alternian Potatoes
Summary: HumanStuck AU. In a world where a wristwatch appears to you a few days before you meet the love of your life and it times the meeting down to the last second before you look at each other. Nepeta is excited, but the bad news is her love isn't really one to like the idea of love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

I nervously glanced across the busy restaurant, slightly tapping my fingers against the glossy, cedar surface of the table. I looked at my big brother Equius who was nearly sweating bullets, but he always sweated a lot. Today was a very important day, and I was nearly a wreck.

When ever you were about to meet your soulmate, a wristwatch appears on your wrist about three days before you would actually meet them. It happened to everyone; and today, in around 5 minutes, I would meet my soulmate. I smiled at Equius, notifying that it was time for him to go away for a while so I could deal with this by myself. I watched as he got up and crossed the room to give me and my soulmate the little privacy we would need.

I sipped my lemonade quickly and returned to my perfect posture. Two minutes and 14 seconds until the meeting and the waiter has yet to show up. I sigh and rest my head on the table in anticipation, I want to meet him or her right now, I can't stand it! I am going to die of waiting! I rustle my hands through my chestnut brown hair and looked at my olive green dress. I then stared steadily at the wristwatch, which gave me my approximate amount of time left until the meeting. 45 seconds, it would feel like an hour! I groaned yet again as my stomach filled with butterflies. 12 seconds left, the short amount of time left made me sigh of relief.

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Welcome to this shitty excuse of a restaurant. What do you want to eat?" the waiter asked in a grumpy tone. I looked over him, he had ebony black hair that was somewhat tangled and draped around his face, freckles, and blue eyes that sparkled. He was it, I looked at his nametag and it said 'Karkat'. I smiled at him, wondering if he realized is wristwatch went off but then I got a closer look. It looked dismantled, like he purposely destroyed it.

"Listen, if you aren't going to order could you say so? I have other tables you know." he said, man was he grumpy!

"Oh I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice your watch. It's all broken looking." I told him with an edge of sadness in my voice.

"No shit, Sherlock. I tore it apart because I think the soulmate and love at first sight crap is fucking pointless." he retorted. I sighed and frowned, he was such a hermit. Yet I felt sorta, what's the word, connected to him.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. My name is Nepeta! Do you go to school around here?" I asked; desperately trying to carry on a conversation.

"I actually just moved here last night. My Dad's friend owns this place. I am going to Andrew H. High school." he said to me, I squealed in joy, "I go there too!"

"Well woop-de-fucking-doo. Now do you want something to drink can you spit it out already?" he asked.

"Oh, well I'm ready to order, I already got pink lemonade."

"Alright, make it snappy."

"I guess I'll have the parmesean crusted tilapia?"

"Whatever floats your boat." he said while he wrote down my order. He left swiftly and I banged my head on the table.

"Nepeta? Was he it?" Equius said. He slid into the booth and looked at me. I raised my head and nodded, then dropped my head back on the table. I wanted to scream, but I was in public.

"He doesn't believe in the soulmate and love-at-first-site thing!" I told him. He patted me, it was soft in his opinion but it hurt like hell! But he was a good brother for comforting me. I noticed Karkat from across the room and urged Equius to return to his previous doings.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

"God dammit!" I shouted as I spilt someone's coffee on me. I spit out a few curse words and poured another cup. Whoever ordered this must be retarded because they asked for no creamer or anything. I grumbled and brought the coffee to their table.

"Hey asshat, why did you order just plain black coffee? That's retarded." I told him as I placed the coffee on his table. The man looked up at me- fuck. He looked buff, he is going to kick my ass. But instead he shrugged and said, "I like my coffee like my women. Strong and 40% iron."

"Okay, I didn't want to know about your weird fetishes or whatever. Please just, stop." I told him, but before he could say anything else I left. I returned to the kitchen and looked at the "Ready" table. It looked like that one cute girl's fish was ready. What? Did I just call her cute? No, she is not cute... She was adorable. Fuck you Karkat. Fuck you too. I wanted to punch myself but there were others so I shook my fists and picked her plate up.

Okay, I needed to prepare something witty to say to her. She was wearing a pretty green dress, I could remark on that? Yeah that could work, way to fucking go Karkat. I carried the plate across the restaurant and arrived at the girl's table. She looked up at me, and god dammit her eyes sparkled. Fuck.

"Here is your shit." I told her. Okay, time to slide in a compliment about her pretty dress.

"Your dress is... The same color as mucus." I said. Way to fuck shit up Karkat, I hate everything.

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

Oh, he was, kind of unpleasant...

"Thanks?" I told him, he was confusing. But I still liked him, though I questioned myself why.

"Fuck. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that, I liked it." he said. Aww! He was blushing! How adorable!

"Thank you!" I said, sincerely this time. I took a sip of my lemonade and looked back up at him.

"Well your food is there. I will come back when you are ready to pay I guess." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

That went better than I thought it would...

Karkat's P.O.V

That went awfully.

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

I finished eating my fish, and boy was it yummy! I purred to myself and smiled happily. Karkat came around the corner with the check and I waited.

"Here is the check, and I grabbed some peppermints for you." he said. How considerate!

"Thank you!" I told him, as a pulled out my credit card and signed the check. I slipped the card into the slot and Karkat took it away to cash it.

He returned shortly and I left him a 15 dollar tip. Along with a slip of paper with my number. Once he picked it up again I grabbed Equius and we dashed at the door. I looked back at him as we left and he had a dumb-founded expression on his face. It was cute!

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

What the hell? Why was she hauling the sweaty fetish freak out with her? Well they had the same nose, they might be related. I opened the check to find $15, nice. A small sliver of paper fell out of it and I picked it up. It was, a phone number.

Hell yes.

* * *

**Hey! Wow I wasn't expecting such positive reviews! This makes me very happy! Well here is the second chapter! Please review, this one is just for filling space, I feel that when I write things escalate really fast so I'm taking it slow with this one! Please review and I will try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I squirmed as we rode home in the car, it was the most courageous thing I had done this year. I am usually shy about these kinds of things, but I know we are meant to be! I squealed and did a small happy dance in the back seat of the car.

"So I assume you had a good time?" Equius asked. I nodded excitedly, "You know, I think I might be able to convince him that the soulmate thing is real!" I tell him joyously. He smiled gently and continued driving.

Once we arrived at the house I ran up to my room, ignoring the many questions coming from my parents. I ran straight to my bed and booted up my laptop. I squealed like an anime schoolgirl, trying to contact any one of my friends. It seemed only Vriska, Kanaya, and Eridan are on... Kanaya it is then!

I opened up a chat with her and the conversation went as follows:

" AC: :33 *ac purrs in a delighted tone*

GA: Oh. I Suppose We Are Going To Talk About How The Meeting Of You And Your Soulmate Went.

AC: :33 you know me so well!

GA: If You Believe I Do.

AC: :33 he was a little grumpy and annoyed at things but he was also adorable and handsome and just purrrrfect!

GA: I'm Glad To Hear That. But I Am Afraid I Must Bid Farewell. It Seems I Have Just Received A Wristwatch.

AC: :oo really? that's pawsitively grrrreat! i guess i will see you at school in a few days!

GA: Good Night Nepeta."

I squealed another time only to be interrupted by a buzzing in my pocket. I picked up my phone to see an alert for one message. It was a text from an unknown number. I read over it and smiled, from it's lewd phrasings and words I could tell it was from Karkat! I think I will call him Karkitty, heehee. But I smiled and quickly responded to him. We ended up texting until 12:30, when I fell asleep.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

Okay so I am sitting in my room after a shift at a shitty Italian restuaraunt and texting a girl I met. Problem? I think not. She was roleplaying or some shit and I went along with it, but I made it sound sarcastic so I didn't seem like a dope who would do anything to be with a girl he just met. She was a naturally fun person to talk to if I do say so myself. Everything was going good until around 12:34 when she stopped replying. I started to fucking hyperventilate until I calmed down and realized she was probably fast asleep. God I need to calm my ass down.

I stretched across my cheap ass Ikea bed and yawned, I was sort of tired. But it was kind of hard to sleep with lights and noise and the internet. Oh god the Internet is my weakness, probably the cause of my fucking insomnia or whatever that is called. I glanced over at the collection of RomComs I had and gave into the urge to watch one. I picked up 27 Dresses and started to watch it, it was great, oh my fucking god it was beautiful. I eventually manage to sleep for an hour after another two RomComs.

Scratch that, I didn't sleep. I just stared at my ceiling, waiting for something to happen. Fuuuuck. What am I supposed to do with all this god damn time on my hands? Maybe lament on my past? Fuck that. That could wait for another day. I guess I can just lay here, shift around a little. Okay. Whatever, I didn't need any sleep anyways considering I have to help paint the living room tomorrow AND I have to go to school on Monday.

New schools were always stressing, didn't help me because my dad kept moving us around. He had some dumb job as a safety engineer at construction sites and he always got transferred. As if school work wasn't enough, I also have the stress of switching environments every year. At least he finally decides to fucking settle down in one place, he has a permanent job and mom now refurbishes furniture. So I can be stuck in the same place with the same stupid people.

Maybe Nepeta will be at the same school, stop thinking like that numb nuts, she obviously will be considering there is a giant fucking high school that could fit 10,000 kids in it and she said she went to the same one. Ughhh, why is she still on my mind, I only had a small conversation with her and then I texted her. Big deal. Okay, okay, she was somewhat endearing, but that's not the point. I only just met her, and love at first sight is only in shitty movies so fuck that. Fuck my head narration, screw this. I'm going to just stare at my wall and not think.

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

I woke up to the fragrance of the morning, I smiled brightly and closed my eyes, letting the rays of sun beaming from my window caress my skin. It was warm, especially with my toasty comforter. But it was probably freezing outside, poor shrubs in the front lawn.

Oh! I have flowers outside my window! Maybe I should get a tarp to cover them from the upcoming freeze! I throw my covers off of me, ignoring the goosebumps from the sudden change in temperature and dash to the garage. I was still in my pajamas, an olive green tank-top and hello kitty boy-shorts. I grab the tarp from the garage and hurry over to the front four, slip my kay paw slippers on, and dash to the flowers. I delicately cover them to avoid freeze and smile.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

Ugh, I have been laying here for at least six god damn hours, is it daytime yet? I looked at my pointless alarm clock to see 10:06. I guess that means I can get up. I sat up and despite of not sleeping I still had to deal with my massive bed head. Across my room, a mirror that was covered with a shirt I threw off of me onto it stood tall as a looked at my boring complexion. I could nearly see a little bit of red showing around my roots, I guess it's time to dye my hair again. I hazily looked at the surroundings of my room as my eyes gazed over to the window. Looked like a girl putting a big plastic blue thing over plants? Her hair was similar to the girl from last night. Almost exact, actually very exact.

I rubbed my eyes and got a good look, as she turned to her side my mouth gaped in shock as I realized it was her. HOLY SHIT AUGHHH. I jumped out of bed and tripped over the boxes of stuff we had yet to put away.

"FUCK!" I shouted. I held my foot in pain as my big toe throbbed. This always happened, every god damn time we moved.

"Calm down Karkat." a feminine voice said. It was Rose, my sister.

"Go away asshat."

"Are you mad you purposely broke your wristwatch? Still dying to know who it was?" she said with a smirk. I groaned, "LISTEN. This is none of your business so leave me al- Is that a wristwatch on your wrist?" I began but ended up diverting to a completely different topic. She smiled and nodded, only to be interrupted by Dave.

"Got mine too, it's gonna be hella romantic up in here." he said. I sighed and jumped back into bed.

"Go away." I told them.

"That girl outside the window has a nice butt." Dave said.

"YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT NEPETA THAT WAY."

"I think her butt looks rather fine too." Rose replied.

"YOU ARE BOTH AWFUL." I told them. I grabbed random objects and started hurling them at the two until they finally left me alone.

"By the way, Mom and Dad painted the living room when they came home drunk at three." Dave shouts. So that was all that racket last night, I thought we were getting robbed or they were fucking.

I'm just gonna sulk in my room all day. Maybe Nepeta might see me and say hi. FUCK, WHY AM I STILL THINKING OF HER?

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

I scurried inside, refusing to be in the cold for any longer. I took my slippers off and skidded towards the couch, diving into its warmth. I grabbed a thin blanket off the ottoman and snuggled it, trying to take any heat it would provide. I smiled and looked at my surroundings.

We had a middle-class home. It was nicely furnished and it looked somewhat lived in. It was nice and cozy, so there isn't anything to complain about. It was full of useless cat knick-knacks that my mom had picked up around garage sales. It was quite silly but the little things were always so cute. I glanced around the house and noticed it was to quite. That's when I spotted it, a note written in a pretty stationary.

It was my dad's scribbled cursive that was sprawled across the note. The note said something about how they went shopping and there was a batch of cookies that I would need to deliver to the new neighbors. That's right! The new neighbors moved in late Friday night! I should go deliver the cookies right now! I jumped up and ran to the fridge, but then stopped mid-stride. I should probably get dressed first.

I dashed to my room and ransacked my drawers to find a long sleeved, olive green shirt and some jeans. I slipped my shirt on and as I was jumping into the legs of my pants (which is more difficult than it looks!) I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. I buttoned the top of my jeans and sprinted out of my rooms, down the stairs and to the fridge.

Many containers were inside the fridge but one contained the neighbors welcoming treat. I swiped a container out of the fridge and it appeared to be the neighbors. I slammed the fridge door and catapulted to the door, where I slipped my blue tennis shoes on. I hope the neighbors will enjoy the cookies! They are chocolate chip!

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

So I basically dragged myself out of bed and now I was downstairs, scouring my fridge for food. Damn parents haven't stocked it yet. And I can't tell them to get their asses off the couch and buy some fucking food because they are freaking hungover upstairs. Ugh, what now? Strider is watching a fucking stupid movie, Con-Air or some shit, so I can't watch anything. What a wonderful Sunday morning.

The door bell echoed through out the house and I groaned as I walked to it.

"Hello? What do you w-" I began, until I realized it was Nepeta. Fuck.

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

I strolled over to the neighbor's house and walked up their driveway. I held the cookies with both of my hands, as to not risk dropping them. I approached their door and rang the doorbell. I loved the chiming noise the doorbell made! I hummed to the sound until someone opened the door.

"Hello? What do you w-" they began. I gasped, it was Karkat! The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering.

"Oh! I didn't know you live here! I am the house right there!" I said, pointing to the house right next to the one I am currently outside of.

"I brought cookies, as a welcoming gift to our new neighbors! And you are it!" I say, slightly nervous. He chuckled,

"Great Timing. My hungover as fuck parents have yet to stock the fridge with things that would satisfy my raging hunger." He said dramatically. I giggled and tried to hand over the cookies until he was shoved and a blonde boy with shades took his spot by the door.

"Crabby, you aren't good at talking to people. Let me handle this." he said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAVE." He said with a venomous tone, "This is my friend, Nepeta."

When he said friend I felt like I had been stabbed.

"Oh hey, you are the girl who had the nice butt tending to the flowers." he told me. I blushed.

"DAVE FUCKING STR-"

"The flower butt girl is here?" a teen girl with blonde hair piped up out of no where.

"I am so fucking sorry, Nepeta." Karkat said, clearly embarrassed.

I laughed, "It's fine Karkitty! So I know your Dave, but who are y-"

"I am Rose." she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you! So anyways, I brought cookies as a welcome here gift!" I repeat.

"Oh cool. Wanna stay here and eat them with us?" Dave asked. Karkat glared.

"Dave, I don't think she wants to eat with lunatics like us." Karkat snapped at Dave.

"I would love to! Unfortunately I have some plans already. I am visiting my friend John!" I told them. Dave shrugged, "Oh well. I guess we will see you tomorrow, do you go to Andrew H. High?" He asked. Karkat nodded, "Yes she does, now let's let her leave before she is sucked into the black hole known as our house."

I bid farewell to the kooky family and went back into my house. I looked around for my phone and noticed one new message! It was from John! He asked when we would hang out, so I texted him that we could go to the book store in 20 minutes. I can't wait to tell him about Karkat!

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

That was the worst ten minutes of my entire life. Dave and Rose are just completely intolerable around guests. Their behavior was deplorable and I am about to drop some knowledge of etiquette on their sorry asses.

"What the actual FUCK, Dave and Rose?!" I yell when she is back in her house. Dave smirked deviously, like the bastard he is, and Rose continued reading her book. I groaned, "Strider stop grinning at me you douche."

"Chill out, Karkat. No need to get your panties in a twist." Dave replied.

"First thing, I wear boxers you little shit. Second thing, if I did wear panties at least I wouldn't name them weird gothic names like Rose does. What panties are you wearing today Rose? Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way?" Karkat shouts.

"No, today I'm wearing Belgorath." She replies calmly.

"AUGH. I am so done with your guys' bullshit." I say. I block them off and walk upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Hey! Wow I wasn't expecting such positive reviews! This makes me very happy! Well here is the second chapter! Please review, this one is just for filling space, I feel that when I write things escalate really fast so I'm taking it slow with this one! Please review and I will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I finally finished chapter three! Here it is!**

**-alternianpotatoes**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nepeta's P.O.V

I hopped onto my bicycle and begin pedaling fast down the street to the highway, with nothing but my messenger bag which held my sketchbook, pencils, phone, and wallet. I would of brought my camera but it requires its own bag. I stop my bike at a red light and I tap the handles, waiting for the light to turn green again. The book shop was a few blocks away so it shouldn't take to long to get there. At the most it should only take around ten minutes.

I continued down the road once the light flashed green and I continued on down the road. Once approaching the book store I got my bike chain and locked my bicycle to the racks. I skipped inside and scanned the room for my nerdy friend. I spotted him looking at a book and decided to sneak up on him. I tip-toed over and pounced on him.

"AC tackles her friend and gives him a big hug!" I say smiling. He laughs and greets me with a simple, "Hey Nepeta!"

We sat down on the floor by the prankster books and just started talking about what's been happening these days.

"So last night I met my soulmate! His name is Karkat! He is a big grump but I know he is sweet on the inside! He is really fun to roleplay with to!" I tell him.

"Wow, he roleplays with you willingly?! You definitely met your soulmate." he replied. I squealed and used my hands to cover my face. It was so exciting!

"Speaking of soulmates, I got my wristwatch!" he replied with an edge of happiness in his voice.

"That's great John!" I squeal, giving him a hug.

"Such a coincidence too! Kanaya got hers too!" I exclaim.

"I know! We can all go on triple dates!" John said and I nodded excitedly. I blushed and nodded more, nodding was such a reoccurrence today!

"My watch is supposedly supposed to go off at the end of the school day tomorrow!" John told me.

"Really‽(1)" I said. I couldn't help but think about Dave and Rose; did they have wristwatches?

"Yeah! Oh boy, I am actually really excited about this!" he told me. I smirked, I can't wait to add him and Dave/Rose/somebody I don't know to my shipping wall!

We stayed for a few more hours; mostly reading, sketching, or drinking coffee from the indoor cafe. But soon it was evening and I had to return home.

I dashed into my house, and since there was about 30 minutes before dinner I decided to go upstairs and work on my story.

"Anthony is going to kill Lynn. It will be very dramatic!" I whisper to myself throughout my rapid typing. I clicked the final period I would need and released a sigh of relief. Chapter 13 was finished, now I could upload it! I pulled up FictionPress on my desktop and logged in. I uploaded my story and, BAM! New chapter for my readers! I felt very pleased.

"Nepeta! Dinner is ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I closed my laptop and ran downstairs.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

Ding dong.

"Dave! The pizza is here!" I yell, keeping my fingers firmly pressed at the pages of the book I'm reading. No reply.

Ding Dong.

"DAVE! GET THE FUCKING DOOR." I yell, considerably louder. Still no response from the douche.

Ding Dong.

"URGH FINE." I yell, throwing my book on the bed.

I marched down the still somewhat unfamiliar staircase and got to the door. I opened the door to a freaking painted up clown.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is up with your face?" I ask in a tone of disgust. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best of ideas. He was probably a decent man just trying to earn a living.

"It's my happy face. People may laugh at it but laughter brings us joy, and joy is a motherfucking miracle." he said, with the most obnoxious smirk possible.

"Whatever. Give me the pizza and you keep the change." I snarl, handing him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks bro. Here is your pizza." he said, his voice sounding a little more smooth but still somewhat raspy in essence. He handed me the pizzas and we both went on our own merciless ways. I set the pizza down on the table and Dave finally shows up.

"Where the ever-loving fuck were you when the pizza was coming?!" I ask. He shrugged and piled three slices on his plate. I look at him with the epitome of repugnance. He just went on his merry way. Rose came in, swiped a slice, and left. So now there were one and a half pizzas and me. I took the two remaining boxes with me upstairs and sat down to face my monitor.

Already, a message popped up for me. It appeared to be from a scumbag which just so happened to be my friend, his name is Sollux.

-hey kk

-look ii heard you moved to viirgiiniia beach.

-WHEN DID I TELL YOU THAT?

-you diidn't. but that doe2n't matter. what matter2 ii2 that ii liive iin viirgiiniia beach.

-HOLY CRAP.

-yeah ii liive liike, a miile away from you. so iim goiing to mooch food off you.

-I AM GOING TO ASSUME YOU LOCATED ME VIA MY IP ADDRESS. YOU ARE A SYNICAL ASSHOLE THAT CEASES TO AMAZE ME.

-hehe.

-ALRIGHT WHATEVER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. WE HAVE PIZZA SO MOOCHING SHOULD BE PRETTY EASY FOR YOU.

-alriight. 2ee you in a few.

I quickly retreated from my computer and walked to my room. I might as well put on proper pants instead of pajama pants to meet my internet bro. So I quickly put some jeans on and place the boxes of pizza in my room. I had started putting things away, and now my walls were adorned with band posters like Deftones and My Chemical Romance. Now just to wait for the little shit to get his ass over here.

I sit there, on the edge of my bed, waiting for this fucker to ring the doorbell. It actually felt pretty pathetic. But wow, I would actually be meeting one of my "Internet friends". And he goes to the same school, that's actually pretty fucking cool. I wonder what he will be like, he is probably fat considering he does nothing but hack. I chuckled silently at the thought of a fat TA.

The doorbell rung, twice to be exact, and I got up to answer it. Well now I will either meet my friend or a pedophile. I opened the door to a tall, slender man; he probably has a flat on his car.

"Hey kk. Wow you actually look like the thort, grumpy thing I imagined you would." he said with a slight lisp. My mouth gaped wide. This was the fat loser that did nothing but hack? Holy shit.

"Sollux?" I said, probably sounding surprised.

"Who elthe?" he said. Wow he talks similar to how he types, kind of like me, but somewhat more idiotic. But even with my awkward stares and gaping he invited himself in and looked around.

"Cool houthe. Where'th your room?" he asked. I headed towards the stairs and motioned up them. He followed behind me with small, careful steps as we arrived to my room. Sollux quickly launched himself onto my bed, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Mooching already?" I said with my normal tone of sarcasm.

"Hell yeth." he said in between bites. I snorted and sat down on the small amount of space he wasn't taking up.

"Hey kk. You live next to Nepeta."

"I know- Wait, YOU know her? But you do nothing but program, and hack, and geeky stuff!" I yelled at him. He shrugged.

"I have more of a thocial life then you think. The ith friendth with my girlfriend." he told me.

"You. Have. A. Girlfriend." I say in shock. He snickered, "What can I thay, I'm a ladieth man."

"You. Are. A. Liar." I snap at him. He tosses me his phone.

"Read 'em and weep." he said, probably talking about his texts. I shrug and enter his phone, only to find everything password locked.

"You're a little shit." I tell him.

"Oh the pathword for everything ith 'Aradia' but no capitalth." he said.

I enter it in, a-r-a-d-i-a, it worked. I looked through his message folder and found a massive conversation between him and "Aradia". It seemed like normal, friendly conversation but with a few hearts exchanged. And looks like a pic- JESUS FUCK. I threw the phone at the floor and he started laughing hysterically.

"SOLLUX, YOU ARE A SICK LITTLE FUCKER." I shout at him.

"I am anything but little conthidering my height and the photo." he snickered. I nearly socked him in the face, but I settled on slugging him in the stomach.

"Holy thit kk. You get even more pithy in perthon." he said. I roll my eyes and slunk in the bed.

"And you are even more annoying than you are online." I remark. He snorts and relaxes in my bed.

After another hour of conversation I started asking the hard hitting questions, like tumblr.

"When do you need to go home? It's 10:30 dude." I say, looking at my watch to check.

"After school tomorrow." he says.

"What? Who gave you permission to stay over?" I ask.

"I did. Besides my dads wanted to watch musicals and Aradia's parents said I couldn't stay over on a school night. I clenched, musicals sounded pretty bad.

"You have clothes and school stuff?" I ask. He nods slightly and fluffs up a pillow.

"Alright, I guess." I say as I get up and stretch my arms.

"I'm going to go get you some pillows and blankets so you can crash on the floor." I tell him.

I head to the linens closet and look out the window a few feet away. I wonder what Nepeta is doing.

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

Back on my computer after a dinner of parmesan crusted tilapia. Equius didn't like it, but I thought it was yummy! But besides the point, I was typing away. It was in a particularly intense part of a roleplay with Terezi when the Pouncelor and the Legislator were fighting their ways through the disease infested jungles to save the dashing knight from the fate of the evil spider witch! But it was slightly hinted that the legislator had a teeny, weeny crush on the wicked spider witch! So obviously her punishment wouldn't be to bad! Heehee, roleplaying is so much fun!

While typing in mid-paragraph a notification popped up. It was from Aradia's boyfriend! I sent a pause statement to the roleplay and put my roleplay account on idle. I then opened up the chat box to speak to Sollux.

TA: hey NP.

TA: are you there? iit would be 2tupiid iif ii ju2t contiinued rambliing here NP.

AC: :33 *ac perks her head up and runs towards sollux with gl33!* hi sollux! *she says*

TA: con2ideriing your bad reputatiion wiith work over break2 do you need to borrow my 2tuff and copy it.

AC: :33 oh crap! :((

AC: :33 i would be really grateful if i could!

TA: okay. ii wiill walk over and get iit to you.

AC: :33 no you cant do that! you live two miles away!

TA: ii am stayiing at a friiend'2 hou2e toniight and they liive really clo2e to you.

AC: :33 really? who?

TA: ju2t an iinternet friiend. but me and hiim can briing it over riight now iif you want.

AC: :33 well only if you want to! you dont have to!

TA: AA would get pii22ed iif ii let you faiil all of your cla22e2.

AC: h33h33! i guess youre right! well see ya soon!

TA: 2ee you iin a few 2econds.

A few seconds? That was hardly enough time to get to the door! I shrugged and made my way to the door and just as I approached it there were two knocks. I smiled and opened it.

* * *

Karkat's P.O.V

I finished putting away the last of the thousands of blankets that fell on me when I got the blankets Sollux would need. I grabbed those necessities and walked back to my room only to find no human life in there. Where the fuck is Sollux?! I scan the room and spot a small handwritten note.

"Letting Nepeta copy my homework. Brb

-Sollux."

No...

* * *

Nepeta's P.O.V

"Thanks Sollux!" I say with glee as he hands me all the papers.

"No prob, it's the least I can do for a friend." he says with a small shrug. I giggle at his antics.

"So who is this 'mysterious' Internet friend?" I say semi-sarcastically. He chuckles slightly, "It's my friend Karkat."

"Oh I know him!" I exclaim.

"Yeah he mentioned you." he replied in a blank voice. My heart went a flutter, he mentioned me? Score! I smiled brightly and nodded, "Well tell him I sa-"

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR WHERE ARE YOU BECAUSE I NEED TO KICK YOUR ASS." screeched someone. And by someone, I mean Karkat. He stomped over and Sollux smirked.

"What'th wrong, KK?" he asks.

"I want you to look at your car, parked on top of my mailbox and tell me you didn't do something wrong." he said, angry as usual. But it was still so adorable!

"Oh... That... It wath and acthident. Don't worry about it." Sollux brushed it off. Karkat thwacked him on the ear and I giggled. He looked over and saw me, gave a quick wave, and returned to Sollux and glared at him. He sure looked pissed!

"I don't know if this is my place to step in, but I can fix your mailbox!" I pipe up. Karkat laughs somewhat, "The mail box is crushed into oblivion." he states.

"I can make a new one! I took wood shop and I am a decent sculptor!" I say. Karkat appears to be thinking about it and shrugs, signifying a "why not?".

"Tho I athume I am off the hook?" Sollux replies. Karkat shakes his head and bids farewell; He drags Sollux back to his house with him and I close the door once they are gone. What an eventful, yet uneventful, day! I go upstairs, finish my paragraph, send it to the roleplay group, leave the chat for the night, and start on copying this homework! The copying took about 30 minutes with my quick, scribble handwriting so I had a little free time before midnight, when my brother lectures me on how I need proper sleep. But I decide to take his advice and get to sleep. So I hop into bed and snuggle my thick comforter. Ever since I got this one I know why it's called a comforter! But I laid my head down on my temper-pedic pillow and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
